


If It Means A Lot To You

by alltimelilly



Series: 2017 Song Challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ANGST AS SHIT THO, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based on the song If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember, Pietro and you, a normal citizen, have been dating for two years. Recently, he is always away for his work, and it has been getting to you. Finally, someone reaches their breaking point.





	If It Means A Lot To You

**Author's Note:**

> APRIL SONG CHALLENGE! This month’s theme was I would write Angst…and Jadyn would write fluff. So yeah, it’s real angsty. But I love this song a lot…so heck yeah.
> 
> My friend [Jadyn](http://imaginingadifferentlife.tumblr.com/) and I are doing a 2017 challenge where every month on the last day we will both write and imagine based around a song. Sometimes the same one, sometimes the same theme- this month was a theme.
> 
> Check out the song challenge masterlist [here!](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/post/156653624168/song-challenge-masterlist-ft)
> 
> Listen to the song this was based off of [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bx7l7X7qy2g)

One would say it would be hard to be a normal person and date an Avenger, one that was enhanced as well. And while months ago you would have defended your stance, nights where you sat alone in your loft staring out into the city waiting for a call, you agreed with them. 

Pietro and you had been dating for almost two years, and recently his place in the Avengers was becoming more needed. You weren't anything like an Avenger, just a normal job and trying to get by. You started living together after a year, and had been living together for another year now. But living together was relative; he was gone majority of the time because of the duties of being a superhero. 

He promised to call every other day, time depending on what he had going on. But you were worried, it had been three days with no sign that he was still alive. No calls from him or Wanda to alert you if anything happened, but you knew you couldn't jump to conclusions. You read articles online to see if the Avengers were still fighting or if they were headed home, but there hadn't been recent updates on the fight for days. No one had much idea what was going on with them.

You jumped when you heard your phone start to ring the Sonic theme song, indicating it was Pietro calling. "Finally!" You groaned and picked up the phone. "Hey!"

" _Hey darling,_ " Pietro said into the phone, a low and quiet voice, but you could hear the smile. " _I hope you're good tonight._ " 

You were happy to hear his voice and know he's okay, but you were honestly a little upset. And you had every right to be; he may be doing his job, but he also needs to remember that you get worried about him and his job. Sometimes things go out on the internet, and could lead to worsening relationships. "Actually, Pietro, I'm not that good. I'm insanely worried about you!"

Pietro sighed. " _I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving,_ " He told you, "And I really don't want to be gone for so long, but you know I have to."

"Piet," You started. "I know you're doing your job, but you really scare me when you don't reply to me and never give me any hints that you're okay. I thought something was wrong!"

"I know, darling, and I'm really sorry. We were in a place with no reception and I couldn't risk us being caught if I tried to call...But I should be home in a few weeks," He continued on, making reasons why he couldn't contact you. 

You wanted to yell, you really did. He needed to know how much you care about him and that he really does scare you when he does that, but you knew you couldn't. He would be home in a few weeks and all would go back to normal...at least for a few days. "I just...Pietro, sometimes I don't understand how we make this work-"

" _Tell me something sweet to get me by_ ," He pleaded, cutting you off and sounding very tired. " _'Cause I can't come back home 'till they're singing_."

You knew what that meant, he was just using other words to distract you from the fact that they weren't done fighting. He had meant by singing, was celebrating, that the fight was over and everyone was safe for a while. "I love you," You said. "Please stay safe, and don't forget to call or text. I can't wait to see you."

"I love you too," Pietro told you, but he heard you sigh and knew your tone had changed. "Hey, think about it like this: _if you can wait till I get home, then I swear to you that we can make this last,_ " He reminded you, making a small smile creep onto your face. " _If you can wait till I get home, then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past,_ " He said, repeating the words as if he was trying to remind you that if you make it through another day, all would be okay. " _Well, it might be for the best!_ " Pietro laughed a bit at the end. And who knows, it could really strengthen your relationship from being so far away from each other that you both end up closer in the end.

You nodded, even though you knew he couldn't see you. "Okay, yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

"Darling, I really should get going. I want to get some sleep before we go back out and fight. I'll call you soon, though, and I love you," Pietro reminded you one more time before you repeated it back to him and the call ended.

You pulled the phone away from your face and watched as the screen blinked a few times before the profile picture of him went away to show you your lock screen. It was a picture of you and Pietro on the beach, big smiles on both faces, and his arm around you. That was one of the times when he wasn't always working, nowadays it seemed the opposite. 

Days went by and you tried not to be the annoying and clingy significant other, so you didn't text or call first. Pietro texted nearly every day, and called only a few times, and apparently, the fight was getting really tough and he couldn't risk many phone calls; he always had to be out helping, barely any breaks.

You didn't even really know who or what he was fighting, it was a classified mission ordered by the government, meaning not many people were allowed to know about it. And that included you, the random citizen. 

But you had to call him first tonight; your day at work was terrible. First, you spilled your breakfast down the front of you, then you had to fire someone, and then your wifi crashed which meant you barely got anything done. You just needed to talk to your boyfriend, he always knew how to make things better.

The phone rang three times before Pietro picked up. "Hey darling, I was just about to call you. We're just finishing up over here then we get to head back soon! After we meet with the team who sent us on this mission, of course, then we get to come home," Pietro said, a happy sound following his voice.

"Hey, sweetie. God, _I need you here tonight_ ," You felt like you were going to cry, you just wanted to hug him. 

"Just a few more days, (Y/N), I promise. What's wrong?" He asked, sounding worried. It had been far too long without seeing him, and far too much time to have your thoughts to yourself. Your mind had given you a million thoughts regarding Pietro and him always being gone, and as much as you wished you could push them away, they were always there.

You began to tell him about your terrible day, ranting at a million miles a second and wanting to just go to the top of the tallest building and scream as loud as you could. "I just... _I just feel complete when you're by my side, but I know you can't come home till they're singing..._ " You finally stopped yourself from talking and allowed yourself to breathe, unaware that you had tears falling down your cheeks. 

Pietro didn't know how to comfort you, he just wished he could run to your shared loft and engulf you in a million hugs. "Just remember, love, _if you can wait till I get home-_ "

"I don't know if I can!" You shouted, falling back onto your bed with a _thump_. You weren't sure if you meant to say what you did, but the words came out of your mouth, and there was no going back now. Maybe it was for the best.

"W-what?" Pietro said, so quiet it was barely audible.

You took a deep breath. "I've had a long time to think to myself, and maybe...ugh, _you know you can't give me what I need...And even though you mean so much to me, I can't wait through everything..._ " You weren't planning on saying that to him, but your inner conscience knew you couldn't do it anymore, and being away from him for so long was driving you insane.

Pietro listened intently, and you could hear him mumbling something as you presumed he ran his hand through his hair. " _Is this really happening?"_

"I-I'm sorry...I just, can't do this anymore. I can't keep up with everything going on in our lives. It's strange for us to be together, you're a hero and I'm just a random, normal person; I'm not needed as much as you, and I don't think we'll ever be on the same understanding..." You began to ramble, trying to show him why you said what you did. 

Pietro wasn't listening, so it didn't matter if what you said made sense or not. " _I swear I'll never be happy again_..." He whispered to himself, and you opened your mouth to respond, but he spoke again. " _And don't you dare say we can just be friends! I'm not some boy that you can sway-_ " He forced his mouth shut and both of you sat in silence, letting your thoughts run through your heads quicker than you could process.

As if on cue, or as if you two were reading minds, you spoke at the same time. " _We knew it'd happen eventually._ " 

Neither of you spoke, both just sat in silence. "I'm sorry..." You started, tear stained cheeks and all. "Goodbye, Pietro," And the line went dead.

 _Now everybody's singing_.

\---

Pietro ran to the loft once they were released from the meeting regarding the mission. He had been gone for weeks, and even with all the stuff he went through with you, he hoped it was a dream. He hoped to run home and find you waiting on the couch, a big smile when he opened the door.

 _La, la la la, la la la_.

Pietro slowly opened the door and didn't find you. Instead, he found a halfway emptied apartment, all of your stuff gone and the things you left behind sitting like they were untouched.

 _La, la la la, la la la_. 

His heart rate picked up when he noticed there was a massive difference. The kitchen only had half the things left, just like the living room. He rushed into the bedroom the two of you shared and he was getting upset quicker. He threw open the closet door only to find his things, all yours were gone. It was the same with the dressers, only his things remained.

 _If you can wait till I get home_...

He ran into the extra room, where the random things you two collected over the years were stored. The only things left that were yours were presents that Pietro bought you, and money you left behind to repay him for all the gifts. Other than that, there was no trace of you.

 _Then I swear we can make this last_...

Pietro fell onto the floor and tears ran down his face. He covered his eyes and wanted to scream...he can't believe he lost you. He was blaming himself. "I should have valued (Y/N) more...I should have been there for them more. I should have taken the breaks the team gave me...I was too invested in my job, and not invested enough in (Y/N)," He cried out, yelling. You had blocked his number and all social media, giving him no way to contact you. 

 _Now everybody's singing_. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblr, [@that-sokovian-bastard](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/), for more if you enjoyed!


End file.
